lfnfandomcom-20200216-history
Forum:Sujestas (Angel Blaise)
Parolas Callicarpa : calicarpa - "Callicarpa" en latina, "beautyberry" en engles, "callicarpe" en franses, e "callicarpa" en espaniol, portuges, e italian. Sur la article de violeta a Vicipedia, me ia scrive "calicarpa" per lo car me no trova lo en la disionario, e "calicarpa" pare la plu bon. Si vos vole me cambia lo, per favore dise esta a me. *"Calicarpa" pare bon. Simon *Esce lo es asetada? Me no vide lo en la disionario. Angel *Me ia es la sola ci ia comenta sur lo. Me ia espera ce Jorj va dise "si" o proposa un alternativa plu bon, ma esta no ia aveni. Regretable, tu es aora tro tarda per fa ce lo apare en la disionario primida, car acel es cuasi a punto de primi (la pajes es ja preparada). Ma si Jorj dise "si", lo pote deveni la prima de la ajuntas "poslibral" :) Simon **pardona me per no vide esta plu temprana. "calicarpa" es bon per esta planta. ma nota, per favore, ce nos no pote inclui tota jeneras de plantas (o animales, bateria, etc) en la disionario. la familia "Lamiaceae" conteni 236 jeneras! ma me no vide un bon razona per no inclui lo en la disionario enlinia.jorj Pansexual : pansesal - Usa per refere a persones ci es atraeda a persones de cada jenero o seso. Lapis lazuli : lapislazuli - "Lapis lazuli" en engles, "lapis-lazuli" en franses, "lapislàtzuli" en catalan, "lapislázuli" en espaniol, "lápis-lazúli" en portuges, e "lapislazzuli" en italian, como diseda par la Vicipedias propre de esta linguas. Ultramarine : blu ultramar - "Bleu outremer" en franses, "azul ultramar" en espaniol, "azul ultramarino" en portuges, e "blu oltremare" en italian, como diseda par la Vicipedias propre de esta linguas. Isatis tinctoria : glasto? guado? erba de pastel? - "Woad" o "glastum" en engles, "pastel des teinturiers" o "guède" e franses, "glast" o "herba del pastell" en catalan, "hierba pastel", "isatide" o "glasto" en espaniol, "pastel" en portuges, e "guado" o "gualdo" en italian, como diseda par la Vicipedias propre de esta linguas. Anthocyanin : antosianina? - "Anthocyanin" en engles, "anthocyane" en franses, "antocianina" en catalan, espaniol, e portuges, e "antociani" en italian, como diseda par la Vicipedias propre de esta linguas. Pheomelanin : feomelanin - "Pheomelanin" en engles, "phéomélanine" en franses, e "feomelanina" en catalan, espaniol, portuges, e italian, como diseda par la Vicipedias propre de esta linguas. Eumelanin : eumelanin - "Eumelanin" en engles, "eumélanine" en franses, "eumelanina" en catalan, espaniol, portuges, e italian, como diseda par la Vicipedias propre de esta linguas. Ichnology : icnolojia - "Ichnology" en engles, "icnologia" en catalan, italian, e portuges, e "icnología" en espaniol, como diseda par la Vicipedias propre de esta linguas. Polymath : polimata - "Polymath" en engles, "polymathe" en franses, "polímata" en catalan, espaniol, e portuges, e "uomo universale" o "polimata" en italian, como diseda par la Vicipedias propre de esta linguas. Me pensa ce la parolas "polymath" e "scholar" no es la mesma, e "polimata" ta es usosa como un parola separada de "erudita", per esemplo en la article de Leonardo da Vinci. Sponsorship : sponsoria *si, lo es plu bon ca "sponsori". jorj Mace (spice) : masis? macis? - "Macis" en franses, espaniol, portuges e italian, e "macís" en catalan, de latina "maccis", como diseda par Wiktionary e Wiktionnaire. *un bon ajunta (masis). jorj *Grasias! Angel Orpiment : orpimento? orpimente? - "orpiment" en engles, franses e catalan, "oropimente" en espaniol, "orpimento" en italian, "auripigmento" en portuges, como diseda par la Vicipedias propre de esta linguas; de latina "auripigmentum". *Car lo es composada de la parolas "oro" e "pigmento", me sujesta ce "oropigmento" es la plu clar. O cisa "orpigmento", per simili plu a la formas cual tu ia sita. Simon America The Americas : L'Americas / La Americas - Un forma alternativa de "America", si lo es nesesada. American (of the USA) : esuan o suan, de "SUA" + "-an". America (USA) : Esua - Un forma alternativa de "SUA", como "elefen" es per "lfn". Parolas jenero neutra Siblinghood : conasedia - Un parola jenero neutra como fratia e soria. Parenthood : jenitoria - Un parola jenero neutra como padria e madria. Fie - Un radis per "fia" e "fio", como "tie" es per "tia" e "tio". Usa "enfante" per un adulte pare poca strana a me; esta es un usa ce me no gusta de la parola "child" de mea propre lingua engles. On pote usa "projenia", ma lo pare tro formal a me, como engles "offspring". Me comprende ce "fie" ia es refusada a su, ma me espera per plu debate sur lo. Xice - Un radis per "xica" e "xico", como "nete" es per "neta" e "neto". Me pensa ce "xica" e "xico" pare plu demotica ca "enfante", como engles "girl" e "boy" contra "child". Ance "xica" e "xico" ave un sinifia como engles "guy", cual es usa en un modo jenero neutro par alga persones. La plural "guys" usual ave un sinifia jenero neutro. "Guy", "xica", "xico", e - si lo ta esiste - "xice", ave un sinifia plu demotica de "person". "Acel xices ala", "those guys there" no pare la mesma de "acel persones ala", "those people there" a me. Me comprende ce "xice" ia es refusada a su, ma me espera per plu debate sur lo. *me ia pensa multe sur esta discutes, e final me acorda. si nun oposa, me aseta "fie" e "xice" como tu sujeste. "conasedia" e "jenitoria" es ance oce. jorj **Multe grasias! :) Angel Blaise **E los es aora vidable en la disionario. Simon ***Grasias! Me ance vide la identias de jenero ce me ia sujesta, ma me vide un era: la engles tradui lista per "transmasin" es "transfeminine" cuando lo debe es "transmasculine". Angel Blaise ****Op, pardona! Me ia coreti lo. Simon *****Grasias! Angel Blaise **Jorj ia dise ce "conasedia" e "jenitoria" es oce; esce esta sinifia ce los es asetada, o ce los es considerante (como on dise "being considered"?)? Me demanda esta car me vide "fie" e "xice" en la disionario, ma no "conasedia" o "jenitoria". Angel Blaise **Los es natural derivable de "conaseda" e "jenitor", par la sistem normal de sufisas. Ma me va ajunta los a la disionario. Simon ***Grasias! Angel Blaise ***E per responde a tua demanda en brasetas: "being considered" es simple "considerada". "Considerante" sinifia "considering". La relata entre la du es esta: "nos considera lo" = "nos es considerante lo" = "lo es considerada par nos". Simon ****Grasias per la clari! Con la aida me resetada asi, aprende es fasil e joia! :) Angel Blaise Me pensa ce formas jenero neutra de roles sosial en istoria ta es usosa per naras. Cisa on pote crea los de la forma mas con "-an", como abadan, baronan, (vis)contan, duxan, imperoran, marcan, prinsan, e tsaran? Per "(vis)re", cisa (vis)rean, (vis)reian, o (vis)ran? *La problem es ce esta radises es e'' mas ''e neutra. Los ave la mesma problem como alga vocabulo en esperanto: lo es sesiste. Me pensa ce la bon solve es lasa ce la radises es neutra, e trova alga otra modo per espresa "mas" e "fema". Evidente, nos ta pote dise simple "abade mas" e "abade fema", "re mas" e "re fema", etc, e sola la tradision romanica impedi esta. Simon *Me acorda. Me gusta la idea de usa "re mas" e "re fema", etc. Angel Sur esta sujeto, esce "divin" ("diety, godhead") es un forma jenero neutra de "dio" e "diva"? * Lo pare tal a me. Simon *Grasias! Angel Ance, me vide "dama" e "cavalor" lista como un duple de jenero en la gramatica; esce cavalor es usada sola per omes cuando lo es usada con la sinifia de "knight", ma en un modo jenero neutro como lo es usa con la sinifia de "horse rider"? * Lo pare tal a me. Simon *Hm, lo pare strana. Cisa on pote usa "cavalor" en un modo jenero neutra, e distingui par usa "cavalor mas" e "cavalor fema"? "Dama" ("lady, dame, ect") no pare la mesma de "cavalor" ("knight") a me, an si cavalores (knights) fema apare per la plu en naras. Angel *La duple "cavalor"–"dama" es per usa en titulos de nobiles. Los coresponde a "Sir" e "Lady" en engles, do "Lady" es la titulo de la sposa de un om cavalorida. Simon Me vide "sorsoresa" en la disionario per un sorsor fema. Cisa on pote ave "sorsorom" o simil per un sorsor mas? * "Sorsorom" no segue la regulas morfolojial de elefen. Ma "sorsor" es un bon esemplo de la problem: lo es e'' mas ''e neutra. Me va es interesada par lo cual Jorj va dise. Simon *Cisa nos cade "sorsoresa" e dise simple "sorsor fema" cuando la jenero es importante? Angel Me sujesta ce nos dejeta la sufisa "-esa" e usa la radises como jenero neutra, distingui jenero en esta parolas par usa "mas" e "fema" cuando nesesada. Me espera ce esta sujesta no es tro estrema, ma me pensa ce "-esa" no es multe usosa; si me es erante, per favore coreti me. Angel *Me no es convinseda ce nos debe dejeta completa la sufisa. Lo es usosa en titulos istorial/nobil (un contesto en cual on distingui tradisional mases e femas). Plu, un nara como Tra la miror ta deveni torpe si nos ta debe dise "la Re Fema Blanca" e "la Re Mas Blanca" a cada ves! Ma "sorsor" es diferente, car lo no es un titulo, e me sujesta/acorda ce nos debe dise "sorsor" (neutra), "sorsor mas" e "sorsor fema". (E si on vole tradui "Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry", lo ta es "la Scola Hogwarts de Magia e Sorsoria".) Simon *A, me acorda; "-esa" es usosa, ma no per "sorsor". Un otra elejable ta es crea un sufisa mas, ma me suposa ce esta no es romanica. (Tu vole scrive "Majia", no?) Angel *Si, me ia intende "majia". Ance "prete" es en la categoria de "sorsor", me opina, ma tota la otra usas de "-esa" es titulos. Simon *Me acorda. Angel Me sujeste ce nos dejeta "sorsoresa" e "pretesa", usa "sorsor" e "prete" como "monce", donce "sorsor mas" per "wizard", "sorsor fem" per "witch", "prete mas" per "(male) priest", e "prete fem" per "priestess". Me sujesta cambia la tradui engles de "sorsor fema" a "sorceress" e de "sorsor mas" a "socerer" en la disionario per plu clari. En uica la parola "witch" es usada no sola per femes, e en la jua video popular World of Warcraft la parola "warlock" es usada no sola per omes. * An tal, la sinifia usual de "witch" es fema e la sinifia usual de "warlock" es mas. Me ia ajunta "sorceress" e "sorcerer" a "sorsor fema/mas", e "warlock" a "sorsor". Simon Me sujesta ajunta "priestess" a la traduis de "prete" e ajunta "prete mas" a la disionario con la traduis "priest, clergyman, pastor". * Fada. Simon Identias de jenero Transfeminine : transfemin? - Un terma cual pote sinifia femes transjenero, e ance pote sinifia persones nonbinaria ci ia es identifiada mas a nase, ci identifia se como fema plu ca otra jeneros, ma no sola como fema. Transmasculine : transmasin? - Un terma cual pote sinifia omes transjenero, e ance pote sinifia persones nonbinaria ci ia es identifiada fema a nase, ci identifia se como mas plu ca otra jeneros, ma no sola como mas. Gender Fluid : jenero fluente? fluente jenero? - Un jenero cual variada par tempo (como on dise "over time, as time passes"?) *"de jenero fluente". (con tempo, tra tempo, con la pasa de tempo) Simon Multigender : multijenero? - Un terma per persones ci identifia se como plu ca un jenero. *Estas pare bon. Simon **Grasias! Angel Blaise La defini de "panjenero" en la disionario pare strana a me: "Un person ci identifia se como de ambos sesos". Me pensa ce "tota de la jeneros" o simil ta es plu bon, an si no esata. Per favore vide pangender a Gender Wiki per la defini intera. Angel Blaise *Me acorda e va cambia lo. Simon Parolas jenero neutra (tie, nete, etc.) Esce estas es sasiante a tota? jorj *Si. Me acorda con la lista supra. Multe grasias! Ance, me ave un demanda regardante "senior" e "seniora". Los usa per respeta, per esemplo a un empleor? Si los es, ta "respetada" usa en simil modo, o es "cara" sufisi per esta sinifia? Angel Blaise *En mea opina, lo ta pare strana si on ta dise "cara" a un empleor, o a un person apena conoseda en un situa formal. Ma "respetada" funsiona bon en tal situas. Simon *Un coletiva miscada de paroles, ma no mal. Ma pensa mera un adirije sur un letera "Senior e seniora Savolainen" / "Caras Savolainen" / "Respetadas Savolainen" / "Sr. e Sra. Savolainen" / "Rsps. Savolainen"? harri **Cisa "Rs."? Angel Blaise **"Sr" e "Sra" es ja en la disionario como cortis per "senior" e "seniora". "Rs" es un bon sujesta, car lo ave la mesma leteras, mera reordinada. Simon * Multe sasiante. Grasias. Isaac *Me es sasiada con la lista supra par Jorj. Ma me lamenta ce la parolas "fie" e "xice" ia es refusa. Si los ia ta aseta, la parolas "fia", "fio", e "fie", e la parolas "xica", "xico", e "xice" ia ta egal. Esta ia ta es un sinia ce elefen no considera mas e fema superior a otra jeneros. Me redise ce me es sasiada con la lista supra, me simple scrive mea pensas. Angel Blaise *otra sujestes es bon, onorable, jentil, xef, ami. ma perce on debe usa titulos per sua empleor? esce nos abita la eda feudal? usa sua nom - jorj o boeree! usa "ami" si tu vole, o "xef". e per ce no scrive "la savolainenes" o "la familia savolainen"? jorj **Usa termas de respeta per enseniores en scola es normal, si? "Respetada" (e "Rs") ta usa per esta. Angel Blaise **per enseniores, on pote usa "mestre x", "ensenior x", "profesor x", "dotor x". *me respeta la intende de vos per introdui un forma neutre o comun per "senior/a". un idea alga strana veni a me: nos ave Sr e Sra. posible nos pote ave "Sri", cual pote es videda como un corti de Seniori (sujesteda a supra), o como un parola autonom como on usa en hindi. esce esta interese cualcun? jorj **Me multe gusta esta idea. Grasias! Angel Blaise **otra sujestes: eselente, jentil, camerada. jorj ***Tota de los es bon. Mea favoreda es "Sri". Angel Blaise *me es preocupada de "cara" e "ami", lo pare a me ce la distantia entre lo sinifia concreta e esta usa "figurative" (perdona a me, no trova lo parola en lo disionario) es tro multe larga. "I met an interesting sir/lady want to leave the gender untold yesterday": me no pote usa "cara" o "respetada" en esta situa... **"Me ia encontra ier un person interesante", no? (Figurative = "metafor", "nonleteral". Me va ajunta lo a la disionario. Ance, "the" = "la", no "lo" :-) Simon ***vera! "senior, seniora" es usada sola como vocativa (engles "appellative"?). Grasias per la coreti ;D *Me pensa la lista la plu nova (par jorj) es multe bon. Me ave usa real per lo. Me pote aora dise "mea enfante par sposi" en loca de "fia/fio par sposi" a la spos de mea fia. An tal sua eda es plu ca 50 anios. Donce la parola "enfante" pare poca strana. Me ta prefere dise "mea fie par sposi". Ma me no presa!! harri **Me ance prefere "fie". Cuando un regarda "fia" e "fio", on cisa pensa de "spos(a/o)" e parolas simil, e vole sabe "cual es la radis de fia e fio?" Si un radis per los ta esiste, "fie" pare natural car lo sona como "fia" e "fio". "Projenia" ave un sinifia simil, ma no la mesma radis. Angel Blaise Me no pensa ce "xice" es intera nonusable. La parolas "xica" e "xico" ave un sinifia como engles "guy", cual es usa en un modo jenero neutro par alga persones. La plural "guys" usual ave un sinifia jenero neutro. "Guy", "xica", "xico", e - si lo ta esiste - "xice", ave un sinifia plu demotica de "person". "Ami" no funsiona per la esata sinifia, per esemplo: "Acel xices ala", "those guys there" no es la mesma de "acel amis ala", "those friends there". Grasias per debate con me! :) Angel Blaise *(Tu ia es coreta a las ves prima: "grasias per debate", con verbo infinitiva.) Simon **Grasias! Angel Blaise *me gusta lo Agurol (talk) 16:32, February 9, 2017 (UTC) On pote trova un posible radis per "fie" en la parola "fieta", cual on pote analise como "-ta" ajunta a "fie". On pote trova "-ta" en "jueta", cual es "-ta" ajunta a "jua", lista en la pdf de gramatica. La parola "fieta" ja es un jenero neutra terma, usa en un modo amable per enfante peti. On cisa pote deriva "fie" de "fieta"? Angel Blaise *La "e" en "jueta" parteni a la sufisa "-eta". On no pote analise "fieta" como "-ta" ajuntada a "fie", car "-ta" no es un sufisa. Personal, me no oposa "fie" e "xice". Simon ** Grasias per la clari. Me atenta trova razona cual favore la aseta de "fie" e "xice", alora a alga dia los cisa ta pote aseta. Angel Blaise ** La razona la plu convinsente es la coere con "tie" e "nete". Simon ***Me acorda. La razona perce me no ia refere a esta ia es afin la aseta de la parolas "tie" e "nete" ia no perili. Grasias per tota de tua suporta Simon, tu es vera compatia. :) Angel Blaise Me vide ce la parolas "avi", "tie", "nete", e "sri" apare en la disionario. Esce los es ofisial? Angel Blaise *Si, Jorj ia aproba los en esta paje mesma. Simon